Quand Ren s'égare
by Luwynda
Summary: One shot Nana again ! Ren x Takumi cette fois Couple bizarre mais marrant


Titre : Egarement

Auteur : Luwynda '3'

Mail : Nana

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : Aucun perso ne m'appartient '3' (encore heureux, les pauvres xD)

Couple: Takumi x Ren

Note de l'auteur : ma deuxième fic Nana ! Pour Sushi (ici connue sous le nom de Sushiland)

Warning : Ceci est une fic yaoi, donc tous ceux à qui les relations entre deux personnes du même sexe donnent des boutons que même Bouton-Man il fait pas mieux et ben j'leur montre la porte D (notament la jolie croix rouge en haut à droite ...)

Bon c'est comme la fic que j'ai mise il y a même pas 20 minutes "Quand Shin est bourré", j'ai pas fait de béta lecture.

C'est ma deuxième fic yaoi Nana, cette fois ca finit pas tout mignon tout pleins ;D j'les ai faites il y a plus d'une semaines mais j'hesitais à les mettres sur ...

Enfin voilà, à vot' bon coeur messieurs dame ;D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren soupirait, le pire c'est qu'elles en voulaient encore ces fans hysteriques.

Il commencait à en avoir marre de cette tournée mondiale. Comment se fait-il que Trapnest soit connu même jusqu'en France ? Nana lui manquait.

-Ren qu'est-ce tu fous ? On a le rappel là ! criait Takumi en tappant sur la porte des toilettes où Ren se trouvait.

Ren aspira une dernière bouffée et jeta sa cigarette dans le pot. Il regarda la cigarette tourner dans l'eau en soupirant puis sortit.

-C'est pas trop tot ! T'essayais de te noyer dans les chiottes ? Allez bouge toi !

Takumi vit l'expression désespérée de Ren et ajouta:

-T'inuiète pas on a que deux chansons au rappel.

Ren sourit.

-Quand est-ce qu'on finit la tournée, Takumi ? demanda-t-il

-Dans trois semaines, allez grouille on attend plus que nous !

Takumi tira Ren par la manche et l'emmena de force sur scène.

-Aaaah ! Enfin fini ! s'écria Reira en arrivant à l'hotel.

-Voyons Reira, tu sais bien qu'on remet ça demain ...

-Je sais mais là on va se saouler jusqu'à plus soif !

-Surement pas, tu vas dormir car demain on se lève tôt pour changer de ville ...

-Rho t'es pas drole Takumi !

-Tiens ? Où est Ren ? demanda Naoki.

-Il était avec nous dans le taxi pourtan ... répondit Reira

-Je crois qu'il est monté dans sa chambre dès qu'on est arrivé. dit un membre du staff

Soudainement, Takumi avait disparu à son tours.

-AAAAH ! Il y a une malediction qui fait disparaitre les membres de trapnest ! s'écria Naoki

-Quoi ? une malediction ? NAN ! cria à son tours Reira qui croyait Naoki sur parole.

-Il est juste parti voir Ren ... soupira le même membre du staff.

Dans la chambre de Ren...

Ren était allongé sur son lit, torse nu et regardait le plafond en fumant quant on frappa à la porte.

-Ren t'es là ? C'est Takumi !

-Si c'est pour jouer au Shichinarabbé tu peux repartir !

-Non, rien à voir. En plus j'ai confisqué les cartes de Naoki ce matin.

-...

Ren se leva pour daigner ouvrir au jeune homme qui poireauter derrière la porte.

-Tu ne manges pas ? demanda Takumi

-C'est juste pour ça que t'es venu me voir ?

-Ben on a des réservations au restau de l'hotel ...

-Pas faim

Ren essaya de fermer la porte mais Takumi la bloqua avec son pied.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ren ?

-... Nana me manque.

Takumi regarda Ren dans les yeux, le poussa et entra dans la pièce sans y être invité.

-Alors tu manques d'amour, petit Ren ?

-C'est une façon de voir les choses ...

Ren s'asseya sur son lit, vite rejoint par Takumi qui s'assit à ses côté.

-Tu sais de l'amour, tu peux en avoir n'importe quand, n'importe où et avec n'importe qui si tu le souhaite Ren. Avec ta belle gueule et ton succès ...

-Oui mais je préfère rester fidèle, Takumi ... c'est sur que c'est quelque chose que tu ne connais pas la fidelité.

-C'est pas gentil ce que tu mes dis, Ren, répondit Takumi en riant

-Ose dire le contraire !

-Tu as raison, je suis un coureur de jupon ! Mais tu peux pas savoir le bien que ça fait de ne pas sentir le besoin d'être constament fidèle, de ne passe réveiller avec à chaque fois la même personne. Ca ne te dis pas d'essayer au moins une fois ?

- ...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire à Nana après tout. Tu ne la vois que dans 3 semaines et pourtant vous ne vous appellez jamais ... Vous êtes tellement fiers tous les deux, c'est triste à voir.

-Admettons. Mais avec qui ?

-Tu as tout un harem autour de toi ...

-A part Reira je vois pas q... Takumi ! Je me vois mal faire ça avec un gars !

Takumi rigola doucement, se leva et ajouta:

-Tu sais, ça donne encore plus de plaisir avec un gars. Le plaisir de l'interdis ...

Et Takumi s'en alla, laissant un Ren perplexe.

Ren s'allongea sur son lit, alluma une cigarette et reflechit aux paroles de Takumi.

Avait-il réelement besoin d'être fidèle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y gagnait ? Rien à part de l'angoisse.

Il avait bien besoin d'être caliner et d'être aimer, rien qu'une nuit, se sentir libre.

Ren avait pris sa décision. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Reira.

Il ouvrit la porte et comme il le pensait, Reira, Takumi et Naoki étaient là à boire de l'alcool et jouer aux cartes.

-Renchou ! T'as changé d'avis ? s'écria Reira en levant sa bouteille.

-Non, je suis pas là pour les cartes.

Dès qu'il est entré il avait fixé ses yeux sur Takumi et ne le lachait plus du regard. Ce dernier sourit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ren ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-Suit moi.

Et Takumi obeit, le sourire aux lèvres, sous les regards étonnés de Naoki et Reira.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Ren.

Ren poussa Takumi sur le lit et se mit au-dessus de lui. Takumi le regardait avec un sourire pervers.

-Tu ne dis rien, pas un mot. On fait juste ce qu'on a à faire. dit Ren, avec le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait.

-Ca me va. répondit Takumi.

Ren se jetta sur lui et l'embrassa langoureusement avec hardeur.

Et ils le firent.

Avec une passion débordante.

Le lendemain matin, Ren se reveilla avec une chaleur nouvelle dans ses bras. Ses mains caressaient des longs cheveux noir. Leur propriétaire le fixait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

Il se leva et s'habilla. Takumi le suivit des yeux sans bouger.

-Ce qu'on a fait cette nuit reste entre nous ...

Et Ren partit, honteux de cet égarement mais, étonnement, ne le regrettait pas...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luwynda: AHAHAHAH D

Takumi: nan mais c'est quoi cette fin en queue de poisson ? èé

Luwynda: serre fort une cassette video sur sa poitrine j'vais être riche D

Ren: au moins t'as réussi à éviter le spoil !

Luwynda: et avec classe ;D

Takumi: J'irais pas jusque là ...

Ren: mais ... si Nana tombe sur cette cassette ? oo

Luwynda: oops :X s'enfuit en courant

Ren: NAN REVIENS ! DETRUIT CETTE CASSETTE ! poursuis Luwynda

Takumi: pourquoi ca finit toujours en course poursuite ? uu"


End file.
